


Operation COCKROACHES

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam makes the plan, Liam won't ever make the plan again, M/M, Nett, POV Nolan, POV Theo, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: “Enough!” Liam growls, throwing angrily his Lacrosse bag on his bed. “I can’t do this anymore.”“What.” Theo asks, very careful not to sound too interested, since he’s actually not.  He wonders if Jenna made him buy strawberries that morning because she plans to make cheesecake again for dinner. He truly hopes that’s the case.“All this sexual tension! It’s suffocating me!” Liam gesticulates passionately and now Theo actually looks at him. Holy shit, did he notice? He didn’t think Liam was capable of noticing things. He’s still low-key more interested in Jenna’s cheesecake tough. That shit is good. “Listen, we need to do something.”Liam is still staring at him, so Theo clears his voice, tentative. “Do something like...”“Sex.”Theo blinks. Andnowhe’s interested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  "Just remember, if we get caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English", "This is going to sound controversial, but I think it went well": prompted me on tumblr by anon and Janna from [this list](https://theodorerr.tumblr.com/post/172122607411/dialogue-prompts-that-really-butter-my-eggroll)
> 
> This is the longest I ever wrote in English and it's unbetaed -like everything I write actually, but being this so long I literally don't have the time/energy to re-read it now, so there will probably be some errors, sorry, I hope not too many. 
> 
>  

 

 

Theo is chilling on his borrowed bed when the physical incarnation of _no chill_ bursts into the room. His nostrils are immediately  flooded with the frustration and the rage radiating from the other boy, but Theo doesn’t even flinch: that’s more or less the norm.

“Enough!” Liam growls, throwing angrily his Lacrosse bag on his bed. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“What.” Theo asks, very careful not to sound too interested, since he’s actually not.  He wonders if Jenna made him buy strawberries that morning because she plans to make cheesecake again for dinner. He truly hopes that’s the case.

“All this sexual tension! It’s suffocating me!” Liam gesticulates passionately and now Theo actually looks at him. _Holy shit_ , did he notice? He didn’t think Liam was capable of noticing things. He’s still low-key more interested in Jenna’s cheesecake tough. That shit is good. “Listen, we need to do something.”

Liam looks so determined right now, like he actually knows what he’s talking about. Theo doesn’t and this is making him uneasy. He’s the one who knows stuff usually, not Liam. He’s the one who knows that maybe there is going to be a dessert that evening while Liam doesn’t even know what the first course is and he’s the one who knows that he’s totally in love with him anyway. How is it possible that Liam brought up their sexual tension first? Since when Liam even knows that they have it?

What is happening and is Jenna really going to make cheesecake or did she just wanted strawberries for herself? Theo is not sure he could take it if that was the case.

He was already flavouring the sweet on his tongue.

Liam is still staring at him, so Theo clears his voice, tentative. “Do something like...”

“Sex.”

Theo blinks. And _now_ he’s interested.

“Sex, got it. Now?” He asks immediately because if Liam wants to have sex with him he’s not going to object or overthink about it. Theo is not stupid: he doesn’t need to find a logic in that, it never works anyway with Liam, he just needs to find lube.

“Yes” Liam nods determined and Theo throws his biology book on the floor, reaching for the bedside table. It’s not like he spied or anything, he’s just a naturally observant person and he observed every inch of Liam’s room, many time. That’s where he keeps his lube.  “We need them to have sex _right now_! I can’t stand this anymore.”

Theo stops, his fingers slowly moving away from the drawer handle. “Them?”

“Yeah, them. Brett and Nolan. Who else?”

Theo allows himself to feel stupid just for a second, then he falls back against the headboard and does what he does every time he accidentally makes a fool of himself: he pretends it never happened. It’s not like Liam would know anyway, since he, on the other hand, is stupid on a regular basis.  
“Brett and Nolan, of course” Theo nods slowly, carefully hiding every track of disappointment in his voice. Jenna better make that cheesecake for dinner for god’s sake. “Why do we care if Brett and Nolan have sex, again?”

“Because it’s contagious” Liam’s voice tells him clearly that he thinks his question is stupid and the answer obvious, but Theo was just about to let him fuck everything out of him and Liam didn’t even noticed, so he’s the last who should try to look all smart and knowing. “I can feel it in my bones, their sexual tension. It’s all over the place and it’s making everything sexual. Wherever I look-”

“It sounds like you’re the one who need to get laid.”

“No, it’s not me!” Liam protests loudly. “I mean, yes, but not because of me. It’s not _mine_ , all this... _this._ It’s theirs. It’s their desire and their sexual tension. It just _sticks_ with me, every time I spend time with them. They glue it on my skin and then I’m stuck in it and I have this need to have sex. I even find you, I mean I find everyone, you know, but right now it’s you since you’re here, and it’s because I was with them earlier and their lust is still all over me even if I showered and so I look at you and it’s still here and we need to fix it. If they would just have sex and stop emanating this, then I’d be free again.”

Theo smirks. “Free of not wanting to have sex with me?”  
“Exactly.” Liam nods before shaking his head. “No, not _you_ , everyone in the room.”

Theo doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even look at the empty room beside the two of them, he just raises his brows and Liam snorts. “It could be anyone, stop making everything about you, you self-centred bastard, and help me.”

Theo sighs, because he doesn’t feel like helping other people having sex right now, and he gestures vaguely at the air. “I was...”

“Plotting” Liam cuts him off, hasty. “You were plotting evil comments that no one needs to hear, so get up and help me.”

“I don’t always plot!” Theo protests vehemently because he was not, infact, plotting.

“Yes you do. All the time. Now come here and help me planning.”

Oh so Theo _plots_ but Liam _plans_ , he sees how it is.

He still gets up, because he knows it’s either this or helping him later burying Nolan's and Brett’s lifeless bodies.

 

**

 

 

“I don’t understand the part where we kidnap Chris Argent.”

Liam thinks it should be obvious, it’s clear from the way he’s looking at him now.

Theo stands by his question, because _it’s_ _not_ obvious, not at all.

What does Chris Argent has to do with anything? Is he the one keeping Brett and Nolan from banging like rabbits? Theo doesn’t think so.

Liam probably does instead, since he looks at Theo like he’s crazy for suggesting to leave the experienced deadly hunter who could kill them both out of this.

He eventually decides to solve Theo’s doubts, speaking patiently and slowly like he’s explaining something to a particularly dumb eight years old. 

“We need a place to put Nett after we kidnapped them, right?”

Theo can feel his ears bleed. “I already told you not to call them that.”

“And I already told you to shut up: it’s a codename. It’s _ingenious_.”

“It’s a tragedy.”

“Your face is a tragedy” Liam replies straightaway and he’s totally convinced it was a great comeback, Theo can read it in his eyes and in the self-satisfied twist of his lips. He can’t believe he fell for such an hopeless human case. “And we need this codename, okay? What if someone hear us planning on kidnapping Brett and Nolan, mh? We can’t have that.”

“Yes, let’s use a codename for Brett and Nolan and not for _kidnap_ , such a great idea.”

“Shut up. As I was saying, after we kidnapped Nett, w-”

“I won’t help you if you call them that.” Theo decrees, crossing his arms on his chest. Part of him hopes Liam doesn’t listen to him, because he really doesn’t feel like going around helping other people having sex. He wants to help Liam and himself and that’s about it.

Liam sighs, looking slightly annoyed. He spent five minutes earlier deciding between Nett and Brolan. “Okay, _fine,_ you choose. How do we call them?”

Theo is not going to choose a codename for them, because that’s the stupidest thing he ever heard in his l- “The cockroaches.” He suddenly says, inspired.

Liam’s eyes immediately light up. Theo’s stomach drops.

“I like that” Liam smiles, nodding slowly, absorbed. “I’ll keep it for Brett even after we’re done. Serves him right, that fucker.”

“Back to kidnapping Chris Argent...” Theo urges him, because he can’t deal with Liam being all smiley and happy for something he said and still keep a blank face right now. Or ever.

“So, we need a place where to keep the cockroaches after we kidnapped them, right?” Liam asks practical and he looks very professional, Theo has to admit it, as if he kidnapped people on a regularly basis.

“I wouldn’t say we _need_ it, but yeah, that’s what we’re doing now apparently.”

“Well, Argent has all those abandoned warehouses were Brett’s pack hide when the assassins were after everyone, we can totally use those to get the cockroaches to be alone and have sex, but Argent won’t ever allow us to borrow one of them for this, he’d probably find it stupid.” That’s the first thing Liam has said in the entire day Theo can agree with. Of course Argent would find it stupid, Theo finds it stupid too and he’s in it. “So we kidnap him.” Liam adds like that’s the only logical consequence. “We force him to give us the key or at least to promise not to shot us for breaking in.”

Theo is sure Argent will shoot them so much more if they kidnap him, but that’s not even the point.

“And where do you plan to keep Argent after we kidnapped him since we’re going to kidnap him because we don’t have a place to put kidnapped people to begin with?”

Liam looks pissed now, which is good, because Theo can deal with pissed Liam a lot better than he can with cute smiley Liam.

“Listen, if I had everything planned out already, we wouldn’t be planning right now, would we.” Liam pouts and Theo is so good at pretending he’s not cute when he does that too.

“I’d hardly call this planning.” He scoffs.

“Then find a place if you’re so good at it, mister _my plan failed so bad I ended up in hell and then in a jail cell._ ”

“Derek’s empty building, obviously.” Theo shrugs, voice annoyed, masking his excitement at his own brilliant and sudden idea. “Hunters and villains constantly go there, he won’t notice.”

Liam stares at him with his eyes wide opened and lips slightly parted, like Theo just descended from the sky with all the answers to the mysteries of life and he didn’t just drove by Derek’s house that morning. Theo’s commitment to keep his face blank intensifies, because he really likes when Liam looks at him like that.

“You’re right.” Liam’s extremely surprised voice instantly kills Theo’s silent gloating. He glares a little, but Liam is too absorbed in his thoughts to notice. “So we bring Argent there and...do you think we’ll have to torture him?”

“Can’t we just trap the cockroaches there and leave Argent alone?”

Liam looks at him, frowning. Theo raises his brows.

Liam sighs. “Fine, we don’t kidnap Argent then.” And he seems suspiciously disappointed about it.

Theo takes some seconds to silently enjoy the fact that they won’t have the first family of hunter in history after them for no reason at all and then he notices Liam giving him an hopeful look.

“Can we at least kidnap Derek?”

 

**

 

 

“I got kidnapped once.” Theo says absently watching Liam typing a message on his phone and deleting it right after. He still hasn’t decided the best way to lure Nolan into the old zoo. 

“Just once?” Liam snorts. “I get kidnapped all the time.”

He looks extremely proud about it, as if it was a competition.

“I got kidnapped once” Theo repeats, just to make his resolution to ignore him completely clear. “And as far as I remember, it didn’t involve sex.” He pauses and then raise his brow, questioning. “Did you have sex when you were kidnapped?”

“No, but just after I was kidnapped with Hayden we kissed.”

“Yeah, I remember” Theo says stiffly, wrinkling his nose. “You were in my truck.”

To be fair, Theo didn’t really minded at the time. Actually, he was secretly pleased as he studied them kissing in the backseats like a scientist would observe his guinea pigs. Their naive, heartfelt kiss was nothing but convenient, it fitted perfectly his elaborate master plan to steal Scott’s powers. Just what he needed, the burning fire of a young love to blind the beta with anger issues.

Theo minded a little more the second time, when they started making out in front of his chained wrists, as if he wasn’t even there. Slightly disrespectful and heavily annoying.

The way he minds now, even after she’s gone, is on a completely different level.

“The kidnapping led to that: the Doctors hurt her and the kiss is how I took her pain.” Liam is saying, completely oblivious to his annoyance. Theo doesn’t know if it’s more the fact that Liam sucks at reading chemosignals or that he excels at masking them. Not that it matters anyway. 

“Are we going to beat Nolan up so Brett can kiss the pain out of him?” Theo asks quietly. He doesn’t particularly _want_ to do it, but he’s not against the idea either, not at all actually. Nolan is a weird funny kid, sort of okay, Theo guesses, but still, it doesn’t totally sit right with him the fact that Nolan too tried to kill everyone and hasn’t been punished at all for it, while Theo had to go through hell, quite literally. Sure, Nolan didn’t _actually_ killed anyone, but you shouldn’t be rewarded just because you’re not good at what you’re trying to do.

“First of all, _no,_ ” Liam seems scandalized for some reason, which makes no sense because beating Nolan up is totally conceivable, he’s just a human, it shouldn’t be that hard. “How could you even say that, what are you going to suggest we do later, kicking little kids? Stealing candies from dogs?”

“You mean kicking dogs and-”

“Say that again and I’ll punch you.” Liam interrupts him, eyes glowing yellow. Theo huffs, because he doesn’t see what’s so great about dogs, cats are so much better. “Second of all, do you even know the difference between kissing and having sex, Theo? Because we’re going for the second one here.”

Liam stares at him and Theo feels suddenly insulted. Is he implying he doesn’t...

“Of course I know” He spits out bitter. “I know better than you.”

Liam keeps staring at him, his eyebrows twitching a little. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, really.” Theo can’t believe his ears right now. Just because he spent the previous years living underground with the Dread Doctors it doesn’t mean he didn’t make researches on what normal teens did up there. The back of his neck is starting to unpleasantly heat up. “Now send the text to Nolan and hurry up, I haven’t the rest of my life for this.”

Liam keeps looking at him for a few more seconds, than he starts typing again.

 _“I’m at the old zoo with Theo, can you come?”_ Theo reads unimpressed. “That’s what you come up with.”

Nolan visualizes right away and they wait patiently staring at the blue ticks for a ridiculously long time, until it gets clear Nolan is ignoring them.

“What a little shit, always visualizing and never answering” Liam growls and maybe now he’ll agree with Theo’s plan of punching him a few times. Probably not tough, so Theo sneaks the phone out of his hands and proceeds with a better plan.

_“There is a corgi puppy.”_

They don’t have to wait this time.

_“On my way right now.”_

 

Theo absently wonders how this thing of redemption and being one of the good guy but still lurking defenceless humans in isolated places to kidnap them works, then Liam smiles all happy and excited and Theo stops thinking.   

 

**

 

 

They put a gag on Nolan’s lips, but he still manages to make a hell of a noise.

Theo knew they should have at least knock him out.

“Okay, now Brett.” He sighs, glaring annoyed at the closed trunk of his truck against which Nolan is clearly giving punches. If he ruins it someone will have to pay. Specifically, Liam.

 _“Hi Brett, I’m with Theo at the old zoo just out of town, can you come? There’s a little corgi.”_ Liam types and then he waits staring at the screen as if he actually expects Brett of all people to answer that. Theo sighs and steals his phone again.

_“Nolan is here too.”_

_“Coming.”_

Theo smirks proudly and then stops when he realizes Brett is coming to found them with Nolan tied up and gagged inside the trunk of his car. It doesn’t sound like something to be happy about, even if Liam is smiling again: Theo doesn’t know how he made it this far without even hearing about survival instinct.

“So what’s the plan now?” He asks, because he doesn’t remember coming up with a plan for this part of the plan.

Liam shrugs.“We kidnap cockroach number two now.”

“That’s sound more like the goal, Liam.” He points out, because of course they don’t have a plan for the difficult part of their plan, why should they. “We’re supposed to know how to do it without he seeing us.”

Liam just blinks and Theo knows there’s no plan behind his light blue pretty eyes.

He’d love to hate him for that.

“Can we shot him with wolfsbane?” He asks quietly, unsure if it’s an acceptable suggestion to say out loud. Beating Nolan up wasn’t apparently, but Brett is not human and Liam doesn’t even like him, so maybe it’s okay to shoot him.

“We don’t shoot people, Theo!” Maybe not.  

“Don’t sound all superior now, you wanted to torture Chris Argent.” He scoffs.

There’s a little blush on Liam’s nose now. It doesn’t make him look cute, at all. “Only if he wouldn’t have talked!”

“About _what_!”

“Keep your voice down, Nolan can’t know it’s us.” Liam suddenly whispers, glancing at his truck. Theo looks too, as if he could see through his trunk: Nolan still seems too busy making funny noises to listen to them, not counting the headphones shooting at full volume Taylor Swift in his ears. That was more cruel than beating him up by the way.

 When he turns back to Liam, he finds him with his eyes wide opened and lips parted, staring at him with a little smile twisting the corner of his mouth.

“Take your clothes off.” He orders sounding very inspired. Theo frowns.

“What?”  
“Naked, now.” Liam repeats and Theo swallows. He’s not stupid, he learnt his lesson and part of him _knows_ it’s not what it looks like and there’s a stupid disappointing reason for this, but still, who is he to contradict Liam when he wants him naked?

He starts unzipping his hoodie, very careful not to let his heart do weird, audible things.

“Brett never saw you in your wolf form, right?” Liam asks, the little excited smile still on his lips. Theo understands why it's there now: he clearly feels proud. The weird thing is that he really should, since it’s actually a good idea.

“Right.” He nods slowly, toeing his shoes off and then his shirt as well, starting to calmly folding it, because now he has his own evil plan in mind.

“So you distract him and I knock him out.” Liam explains satisfied and Theo just take off his jeans and boxers together with the same sudden and fast movement, before Liam can even think about turning the other way. 

 

 

 

Theo’s naked ass feels weird and uncomfortable against the cold gravel.

Liam is holding out is hand from above him.

“Sorry, you scared me.” He mutters helping him getting back on his feet. Then he turns the other way, clearing his throat. “Go hide somewhere, the worst cockroach will be here any minute now.”

Theo glares at Liam’s back, absently massaging his aching chin.

He just got naked in front of him and Liam’s instinctive reaction was to punch him.

He’s hating this day more and more.

 

**

 

 

Theo is not sure when exactly Nolan’s angry and scared mumbles started to resemble Taylor Swift’s songs so much, but as he ties him on the bed he’s sure what’s he’s grumbling behind his gag is more similar to _shake it_ _off_ than _fuck off._

Liam throws an unconscious Brett next to him on the mattress they borrowed from a homeless man in exchange of an invitation for dinner that evening – Theo thought it was a fraud they were doing and gave him the wrong address but Liam immediately exposed his bluff and gave the man the right address. Theo wasn’t happy about it, but then Greg accepted his condition of not eating more than a slice of cheesecake no matter what, so they’re good now. At least Theo is, Liam will have to explain to his parents why there’s a homeless man eating dinner with them, but Liam wants do die anyway, so it doesn’t matter: just now he’s making sure Derek will kill them by drawing a thick line on the floor with a black marker.

 _“Surpass this line and your two friends will die.”_ He then writes on the wall. The black arrow is so unnecessarily big Derek is totally going to torture them before the murder part.

“I don’t think this will stop Nolan” Theo points out, as Nolan starts mumbling something uncomfortably very similar to _bad blood_. Theo is sure you shouldn’t trust anyone who’s so chill while being kidnapped and forced to listen to Taylor Swift for an unacceptable amount of time. But then again, you probably shouldn’t trust people who kidnap other people either.

“Just because he never answers my texts it doesn’t mean he’ll be okay with risking our lives” Liam protests, before glancing thoughtful at Nolan. His eye patch shakes a little as he moves his head rhythmically. Liam frowns and then goes back to write on the wall.

“ _We’ll kill the little corgi too.”_

Brett’s slow heartbeat suddenly increases a bit and Theo quickly grabs Liam’s shoulder.

“Hurry, he’s waking up!” 

They both run to the door and Theo frantically empties his pockets from the mountain ash, forming a perfect straight line in front of it, and then he shuts it close.

They wait several seconds with their ears tense to catch any sound behind the door, but besides Nolan’s bad imitation of _trouble_ everything’s quiet. Brett is still out.

“Just remember” Liam whispers, bowed down against the crack of the door. “If we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.”

“They know us.”

“They don’t have proof.”

“Liam, they literally _know_ us.”

“Stop being negative!” Liam blurts out irritated, but Theo had a great plan once that was working perfectly fine, and then suddenly he was in hell with his dead sister ripping his heart out of his chest, so how is he supposed to stop being negative is beyond his comprehension. “You come up with a backup plan then!”

“The backup plan is not to go through the plan in the first place.” Theo replies bitter. This is so stupid. Couldn’t they just have sex in Liam’s room? That sounds so much easier and funnier than forcing other people to have sex instead.     

Liam frowns. “Then our backup plan has already failed.”

“Clearly, so the principal plan better works.  If it doesn’t, I’m saying you forced me.”

Liam looks very scandalized for almost a second, but then he shrugs.

“Nobody will believe you. Nobody can force you to do anything.”

Theo’s eyes widen at that and his lips part before he can even think about it. “Yes! You’re literally forcing me to...everytime...”

Liam looks just as confused as Theo now. “To what?”

“To feel things!” Theo shouts, hearing all his outrage flow free in his angry voice.

He just screamed right in his face, but Liam doesn’t wince, he just blinks. “What kind of things.” He asks with that ridiculously robotic voice he pulls out every time his brain is running too fast to catch up with obvious things right in front of his pretty blue eyes. Theo wants to punch him and kiss him and hug him all at the same time when he does that. When he does literally anything. When he smiles and when he pouts and when he steals all his popcorn during movies nights and then complains Theo didn’t make enough, when he forces him to go to pack meeting with the old pack and then ignores him because he wants him to talk to other members too, and then when he growls at them if they’re mean to him, even if Theo is mean to them first, which is always, because Theo is mean as a rule. He wants to do all those things even when Liam is mean to him too, because he always tries so hard that it’s almost comical when he does that, and because he always throws him a furtively guilty look immediately after, because Liam, unlike Theo, is not mean at all, even when he should. He’s often angry and loud and rough, but never mean, and he always searches the city looking for Theo after every fight they have if he dares to not come back home and then he punches him and drags his ass back home and reminds him that that’s what it is, home, even when they don’t talk to each others. That Theo can ignore Liam while being in his room, he can be angry at Liam and still live with him because they’re pack. He wants to kiss him even when he’s too stupid to realize that Theo is never actually mad at him, that he just doesn’t know how to do it.

Liam is still looking at him expectantly and they’ve been doing it for months now, but Theo is still not tired of it. 

“Hatred. Incommensurable hatred.” He answers and Liam glares.

 

**

 

 

“How hard did you hit him?”

Nolan fell from the bed at one point trying to break free from the ropes and now he’s intonating _look what you made me do_ from the floor, headphones clearly still in his ears, while Brett didn’t show any sign of being close to waking up yep.

“With all my strength” Liam confesses immediately. Then he approaches his ear to the door, listening. “He’s breathing, isn’t he.”

“Yes, but Nolan won’t have sex with him when he wakes up if he has to listen to the entirety of Taylor Swift’s discography first.” Theo sighs, annoyed.

“Shut up, he’s clearly enjoying it.”

Nolan is clearly enjoying it, so Theo actually shuts up.

For almost five seconds.

“To be honest, I don’t see why they should have sex in the first place while being kidnapped.” He knows he shouldn’t do this, trying to extort some logic from Liam’s plan, but they’ve been sitting there doing nothing since forever and Theo can’t help himself.

“That’s because you know nothing about sexual tension” Liam raises his chin all smatterer as if he’s some kind of sexologist  “They’re all alone in a room with a bed, what else are they supposed to do? You’d know that if you watched at least a decent movie in your life. But no, you were too busy plotting in the dark to learn basic human behaviour.”

Theo’s brows almost hit the ceiling. “So if two people are alone in a room and there’s a bed, the only thing they can do is to have sex, that’s what you’re saying.”

Liam nods, smug. “Obviously.”

“So everytime we’re in your room...”

Liam’s nose instantly catches fire and now Theo is the one smirking.

“No, I meant cockroaches, not people! We’re not cockroaches. We can be alone and not have sex, actually we’ll do our not having sex thing even better after we neutralized the cockroaches’ insatiable lust.” Liam shakes his head, covering his agitation with a disapproving glance. “This is, like, so obvious, why do I even need to explain it to you.”

Theo crosses his arms on his chest, indifferent. “Whatever.”

It’s not like they need help with their no sex thing. They’re doing just fine on their own. Too fine actually.

“Also, this place itself is filled with sexual tension, you know?” Liam points at the closed door in front of them. “This is where Scott and Kira had their first official date and tried to have sex.”

Theo doesn’t remember why, but he already knows it, as he always knows other people’s intimate business. “Oh, you mean just before they got kidnapped by Kate Argent and her Berserkers?”

Liam freezes.

“Yes, but the cockroaches have already been kidnapped, haven’t they? So we’re good.”

Theo doesn’t have to disagree with Liam, because reality does it before he can even open his mouth.

“I told you it was them.” Nolan says loudly just after shutting the door open. Too loudly. Maybe they shouldn’t have set such an high volume on his headphones.

Liam is a lot more surprised than Theo to see his plan falling spectacularly.

“What _the fuck_ , Nolan, you could have killed us all, didn’t you read the wall? You could have a corgi on your conscience!”

Nolan is either very good at ignoring Liam or very deaf, either way he doesn’t deign him of an answer and concentrates on breaking the line of mountain ash with his foot.

“Are you fucking serious right now? Can’t you just solve your sexual tension like normal beings do instead of going around kidnapping people?” Brett is right behind him and he doesn’t seem relaxed like one should after sleeping for so long.

“I don’t speak English!” Liam screams just before Brett punches him in the face, sending him with his ass on the floor.

Theo _knew_ it was an idiotic backup plan, but it’s the only one they have so he keeps his lips firmly pressed one against the other and says nothing in their defence, because that’s what he’d do if he was deaf. It seems to work for two seconds, before Nolan kicks him straight in the balls with so much more strength than a human should have. Theo knew he couldn’t be trusted, the little psycho.

He stabbed Corey with a pencil for fuck’s sake. Why did they trust this kid enough to kidnap him in the first place? What were they thinking?

Brett is still muttering insults against them as they calmly walk away and Theo would love to reply something witty and smug because he should be grateful they didn’t even shoot him with wolfsbane or any other of the millions of things Theo _will_ do to him when feels better, but the truth is that the only sound he can make is a pathetic little whine as the pain makes him fall on his knees and then faces first on the floor. The uncomfortable crack of his nose breaking is accompanied by Nolan’s singing voice more and more distant, but still clearly articulating _I wanna be your endgame._  

Theo hasn’t killed anyone since the Echo’s guy who kidnapped and electrocuted him, but Nolan’s has just sign to be his next justified murder.

 

**

 

 

“This is going to sound controversial, but I think it went well.”

Theo just managed to drag himself in a sitting position on the floor with his back against the wall, right next to Liam, and he doesn’t even want to know.

“We’re both bleeding, Liam.” He still says, because a part of him actually always wants to know, even when all the other parts of Theo don’t.

“Yes, but they’re going to have sex now.” Liam announces and he sounds so secure of it, even with his voice all pained and nasal. It’s kinda funny, like a big talking duck, and Theo would laugh if he didn’t suspect to sound the exact same. “They’re going home right now and the Swift cockroach will say _ehy, I think our awesome talented funny friends wanted us to have sex since they put us on a bed_ and the worst cockroach will say _oh yeah? How absurd_ and they’ll go all _yeah, so ridiculous_ for awhile and then they’ll look at each other and suddenly kiss and then kiss again and again and they’ll start kissing every centimetre of each other's skin and then-”

“How could you possibly know that?” Theo interrupts him, not because he really wants to know, since he already know that the answer is that Liam doesn’t actually know and he’s making it all up, but because he doesn’t want to sit there and listen to him describing in detail the imaginary sex the cockroaches will have in his mind,  still more real than the not even imaginary sex he and Liam will never have, not even in Liam’s fantasies, because he’s just that dense.

“Because that’s how it works. That’s how it’s supposed to.” Liam shrugs and then turns to his left to look at Theo. “That’s what should happen.” Liam stares right in his eyes for enough seconds to prompt Theo to lean closer, because fuck everything, if the cockroaches won’t even kiss then they will, specifically they will almost make lips contact and then jump back scared as a loud angry roar reverberate in their ears. Theo is so proud of himself for being the only one of them who didn’t scream like a girl. His cry of fear was a lot more manly.

“What are you two doing in my building?” Derek growls menacing a few meters from them, fangs bared and eyes glowing blue, a bright, colorful reminder he already killed someone.

“SEX!” Liam screams, panic evident in his voice. “NOT US, THE COAKROACHES!”

He’s screaming at his lungs just in Theo’s super sensitive ears and they’re hurting almost more than his balls right now. He would tell him to shut up, but his survival instinct forces him to keep his wide eyes glued on Derek’s.

“I don’t speak English.” He sputters after a second, before mentally kicking himself and changing plan. He won’t survive another kick in the balls. “I have nothing to do with this.” The new plan still sucks, Theo is aware of that.

“Yes he does, it was his idea to come here!” Liam shouts again, voice still unnecessarily loud, as if Derek was on the other side of the building and not just in front of them. “I just wanted to kidnap Chris Argent, I didn’t even thi- _oh god_ , please, don’t tell him! He’ll shoot us! We’re innocent! _Run!”_   Liam starts running really fast just towards Derek and Theo waits to see if Derek grabs him and kill him when he passes by or if he lets him go, because again, survival instinct, and just when Liam reaches the safety of the open door behind the other wolf, Theo gets up as well. 

“You don’t say you’re innocent just before running, Liam!” He points out as he starts running towards the door, or at least his current version of running, which is basically limping really slow with his legs spread open. He takes some good thirty seconds to surpass Derek who just stares at him with his impressive eyebrows silently telling him all kind of disrespectful things.

Liam has probably already reached the first floor when Theo hears again his breathless scream. “ _Don’t tell Scott!”_

 

**

 

 

Their plan was to keep running until they were two miles away from Derek’s building –Theo’s truck is not reliable anymore, the coackroaches had plenty of times to do revengeful things to it.

What they actually do is collapsing on the ground just outside the building, dragging themself just a few more meters away to hide between the bushes in front of the building.   
“He can hear us” Liam huffs as Theo furtively sound out his jeans trying to make sure if everything is still in the right place. It doesn’t feel like it.

“Just if you talk” Theo whispers and then let his back hit the soil and loses his eyes on the boundless light sky above them. Liam does the same and the only sound left is the one of their breathings slowly calming down. 

 

**

 

 

Their new plan is to rest a little and then get the hell away from there. What they do is fall asleep for an indeterminate amount of time right there.

When they wake up there are two big yellow vans with some dark brown drawings on them and several weirdly dressed men with mask and other strange instrument walking in and out of the building.

Theo feels like he’s waking up in the labs of the Dread Doctors to start everything all over again and he violently rubs his eyes just as Liam stands to see better.

“What are all those men doing here?” He’s saying confused. “Is that...oh _god, go, go, go.”_

Theo feels his wrist being firmly grabbed and he finds himself running even before he restored total contact with his legs. Liam keeps urging him to hurry up even when they’re already in the truck and Theo is trying to center the hole for his keys to start the engine and he just calms down when they’re almost home, driving safely in the city center.

They still haven’t said anything when Liam hesitantly clears his throat.

“So, how much do you think it costs to disinfest an entire building?”

Theo keeps his eyes on the road. “A lot.”

“Well, it was an old building. He probably actually had cockroaches anyway, right? We probably did him a favor.”

“Probably.”

Theo really hopes they find at least one, because he doesn’t want to know what Derek will do if he called them for nothing. He knows they won’t find any tough, because that’s how life and luck work around Liam.

“It’s your fault, he wouldn’t have called pest control if you’d have just let me called them _Nett._ ”

Theo considers crushing the car against a wall just to shut Liam up, shutting them both up in the eternal silence of death actually, but then he snorts holding an exasperated laugh and decides not to do that.

He still violently nudges him in the ribs tough.

 

**

 

 

Greg shows up punctual for dinner.

Jenna pretends to not have screamed at Liam for the previous thirty minutes about it and welcomes him with a warm smile. Theo shots him a suspicious glance as he sits in front of him at the table, because if he decides to dishonor his part of the deal and ask for bis when the cheesecake comes, Theo won’t be able to stop him, since he can bet nor Jenna or David or Liam would approve of him stabbing Greg’s hand with a fork. It seems like the only one who can stab people in the hands in Beacon Hills and be forgiven for that is the little psycho cockroach. Life is so unfair.

 

Theo will never know if Gregg was a man of his word or not, because after the first course, Jenna puts a large bowl of strawberries and whipped cream on the table.

No cheesecake.

Theo asks to be excused and go upstairs to scream in his pillow.

 

***

 

 

When Liam joins him in the room, a few minutes later, Theo already stopped trying to suffocate himself against his pillowcase and so he’s able to see Liam’s absorbed expression.

“Theo.”

“Yeah?”  
“It’s still here.” He says slowly, frowning.  

Theo sighs. “What.” He’s not kidnapping anyone else anytime soon, no matter how cute Liam looks in his pyjamas.

“I can still feel it. Sexual tension. How is it possible?”  
Theo shrugs. “That’s ours.”

Liam looks at him surprised, blinking several times.

“Oh.” He murmurs after a while. “Oh right. Makes sense.”

Theo nods. “Yep.”

“Ours.” Liam repeats, nodding slow. Then he bits his lip, taking a step closer. “We probably  should do something about it. All this work we just did, all for nothing? We can’t have that.”

“No, we can’t.” Theo agrees, sitting upright on the blankets as Liam steps closer again. “But I make the plan this time.”

“Okay” Liam nods quickly. “I’ll make plan B.”

“There’s no plan B, little wolf.” Theo smirks, before reaching for him and grabbing the front of his soft shirt, pulling him on the mattress. Liam lets him and lie with his back on the creased blanket, looking up at him. Theo leans down, stopping with his lips just inches away from Liam’s, his eyes fixed on his. “Just plan A.”

“I like plan A.” Liam whispers, his warm breath caressing his lips, and Theo has waited enough. He presses a soft kiss on his mouth and it feels so good for at least three seconds, just before Liam pushes him back and starts screaming.  

“ _FUCK, GROSS, GROSS! I’M THROWING UP!”_

It’s already the worst day ever, so Theo doesn’t need that much time to come to terms with the fact that he just kissed Liam and Liam literally started screaming _gross._ But he does needs a few more seconds to spot the big, brown, scampering creature of hell that is running fast as an ugly arrow on his fluffy blanket and he needs no other seconds to start screaming as well, especially when he jumps on his feet just to find out that there are more of the horrific little devils speeding on the floor. Theo sprints towards the door just to be violently pushed out of the way by Liam, who runs away leaving him in mortal danger for the second time in a few hours. Theo doesn’t have time to feel betrayed, because as he’s lying on the floor trying to get up and escape one of the _things_ crawls on his arm and that’s it, that’s the last thing Theo remembers before everything goes blank.

The good thing of losing conscience is that whatever horrible and traumatic event is happening to you, you’re out of it, you don’t experience it anymore. Except when you regain consciousness just a few seconds later to find yourself in the same fucked up situation, just even more defenseless, and this time he shuts his eyes closed as he tries to get up, because he doesn’t want to see if one of those things is still touching him or else he’ll just faint again. Sprinting up at full speed with his eyes still closed is not one of Theo’s most brilliant idea and his head hurts like hell as he hits it on the door jumb and falls on his ass again, eyes watering. He feels like he could faint again because of the throbbing pain, but his fear is too strong and so he manages to launch himself towards the door again and this time he only hits the jamb with his shoulder and then he finally escapes the room, just to fall from the stairs.

Jenna, David and Greg stares at him silently as he starts doing a frantic dance in the desperate attempt to make sure he doesn’t have nothing attached on him and he hates the part of his brain that makes him hear Nolan’s voice singing _shake it off_ as he does so. When he’s sure he’s free of every creature from hell other than himself, he runs out of the front door, where Liam is catching his breath.

“You’re alive” He pants as Theo puts his hands on his knees, heavily breathing and trying to steady his heartbeat. Theo wants to points out how he doesn’t _feel_ alive and how it’s not thanks to Liam anyway if he is, but as soon as he raises his eyes he meets a pair of satisfied green ones.

Derek, pacifically leaning against his Camaro in front of their driveway, stares at them without saying a word, because his eyebrows are doing all the work for him. He doesn’t even need to smirk at the end, before entering the car and drive away, but he does it anyway.

Theo will never get close to his house again, he mentally decides.

“How did he even procured cockroaches so fast.” Liam whines still staring at the point where Derek was standing a few seconds earlier.

“How did he put them there.” Theo adds, his head still aching and light at the same time, like it’s spinning on the air. “ _Why_ did he put them there.”

“I think we annoyed him.” Liam mumbles, before glaring at Theo. “Chris Argent wouldn’t have done this.”

“He would have shoot us with wolfsbane and then cut us in half.”

“Better than cockroaches.”

Theo doesn’t feel like contradict Liam on that.

“I’ll sleep on my truck tonight.”

“Me too.”

 

**

 

 

Jenna laughed at them for five minutes straight but then she finally accepted to save their room from the devils. She’s still dealing with them, Theo can hear the thuds and the curses, which mean he’s still on the alleyway, because they both agreed to not set foot in the house until the threat is totally gone. Theo is still considering sleeping in his truck for that night tough, just  to be sure: Jenna doesn’t have supernatural sight. He shivers at the thought of one of those things sneaking up on him on the middle of the night, maybe _under_ his skin, just like that spider did.

 _“Fuck no.”_ Liam suddenly growls, glaring at his phone. Theo leans to see what it’s making him angry, since everything that went wrong that day has been his fault, and finds a text from Mason.

_Liam, look what Brett just gave to Nolan as a present! He’s so cute!_

Theo knows that the picture of the little soft looking corgi under that is just unacceptable in Liam’s mind. It’s kinda insulting in his too. What is the universe trying to tell them exactly?

“The fucking cockroaches ended up with a lovely corgi and we end up with cockroaches?” Liam growls, viciously kicking a blade of grass evidently particularly irritating.  

“And sex.” Theo blurts out because his head is still hurting and he’s too confused to remember what to keep in his mouth and what to let out. “We just said...I mean. We said it.”

Liam looks at him with surprise, as if he just remembered that. “We said it.” He echoes him, scratching his chin. “That was the plan. But what if it doesn’t work?” Theo doesn’t know what to answer to this, but he doesn’t have to think about it, because Liam does apparently. “We can try again. For the rest of our lives.”

Theo almost chokes on his own saliva and then tries to play it out as a snort. “We barely even kissed and you just proposed to me, really?”

“I didn’t proposed to you.” Liam replies immediately, very offended. “I just want to have sex with you till you die. Or I die. Or we both die.”

Theo frowns. “Are you in some serious kinky stuff? We’re not using wolfsbane if that’s what you’re thinking about.”

Liam scoffs, nudging him in the ribs a little too aggressively for the general norm, but a little less violently for Liam’s usual norm. “No, what I mean is that I don’t want for this to be some plan that can work or not, because my plans never work, if you haven’t noticed yet, and I want to-”

“I want it too.” Theo says quickly and he’s never been so sincere in his whole life. He must have hit his head pretty hard.

Liam seems astonished. “You do?”

“Yes.”

“But do you know what I was talking about?” Liam is still suspicious. “Because I don’t really know.”

“I do. I’m smarter than you.” Theo shrugs. “We’ll wait.”

“That’s not what I was-”

“We’ll wait.” Theo insists, ignoring him. “We’ll go to dinner tomorrow. We’ll have cheesecake. Just me and you.” He makes a little pause. “Not as friends.”

Liam stares at him in silence and then nods, his teeth sinking in his lower lip and failing to hide a little growing smile. “Okay.” He says slightly tilting his head up and down as he does when he’s nervous. “As people who like each other, right?”

“Yeah.”

Liam’s shoulders relax. Theo’s too. “Good. Makes sense. Since I kinda like you. More than Lacrosse or corgis or anything else in the world.”

Theo’s heart misses a beat. He swallows and then  clears his voice. “Don’t be cheesy now.”

“Sorry.”

Theo clears his voice again. His heartbeat keeps doing weird things.

“I like you too.” He murmurs.

The way Liam smiles as he hears him spreads light on the whole day.

Theo finds himself mirroring his smile with a smaller one, just as authentic.  

He doesn’t lean on his lips again, he doesn’t tries to kiss him, because he’s happy with going to sleep with the same excitement of picturing how kissing Liam will be, just for a little more, even just one more night.   

Something warm and happy flutters in his chest tough when Liam reaches his fingers with his own, brushing them just a little, without actually intertwining them. Theo reciprocates the light touch and they just enjoy the peaceful and yet excited silence until Greg walks between them to reach the street.

Liam gently whishes him a goodnight, while Theo focuses on the package he’s carrying, probably full of food Jenna gave him.

Theo stares at it. There better not be a cheesecake in there.

 

“Can we bring the cockroaches to Argents’ house now?” Liam breaks the silence. “I really need to make him pay for stunning me with his evil ultrasounds machines on my first full moon. We can also frame Derek.”

Fuck that. Theo is never going to help Liam with anything ever agai-“Okay. But I'll make the plan this time.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comments asked me some Nett, so here’s a little bonus with the cockroaches’ point of view. First time from Nolan's POV, hope you like it!

 

 

And then people wonder why Nolan didn’t trust werewolves.

Monroe was crazy but those two are no better, fucking weirdos. They almost taylorswifted him to death.

“I can’t believe this shit” Brett is still muttering under his breath as they walk out of the building. Nolan closes his eyes a little, blinded by the sudden and bright sunlight after almost an hour of eyepatch.  “How long was I out?”

“Too long” Nolan mumbles annoyed, because so much for fast supernatural hearing, the old Taylor had enough time to die before Brett finally woke up.

Brett glances at him and looks like he’s about to say something, but they both stop as a tall dark figure appears out of nowhere, standing with a raised, questioning eyebrow right in front of them.

Nolan instinctively takes a step to his left, bringing at least half of his body behind the safety of Brett’s large back, because Derek Hale is the most terrifying werewolf he has ever seen, always so grumpy and menacing, even when they’re just deciding what to order on pack nights. Nolan remembers vividly what he told he was going to do to Stiles’ throat over pizza toppings. He didn’t do it and Stiles laughed, but still, it was unpleasantly specific.   

“We have been kidnapped.” Brett is answering to the older werewolf’s silent question.

“And tortured.” Nolan adds. He still hears everything a little muffled, like he has cottons in his ears.   

Derek’s left eyebrow raises some more, almost disappearing under his hairline. Nolan always found it impressive. “Do you need help?”

It sounds like a question and maybe an actual offer, but it also sounds like a _you’re going to need help if you stay here any longer_. But then again, Nolan can’t really trust his hearing right now.

“No, thanks, we already escaped. We’re going now.” Brett is quick to answer and so maybe he heard it too. “But the kidnappers are still in the building. They’re armed and dangerous. I’d suggest attack on first sight.”

They probably shouldn’t walk away so fast, almost running, because it makes you look guilty and not the victims they clearly are in this story, but Derek just showed them the supernatural blue of his eyes for no reason at all, so running away is what they do, stopping just a few seconds to deliver some heartfelt kicks to Theo’s truck.

 

 **To Mason** : _Can you give me and Brett a lift? We’re at Derek’s._

 **From Mason:** _Since when do you guys hang out with Derek?_  
**To Mason:** _We don’t. Your best friend and his boyfriend kidnapped us._

 **From Mason:** _Right. Sorry, I can’t, I’m with Corey’s at his lake house._

Nolan sighs, feeling miserable. “Looks like we’ll have to walk.”

He doesn’t even want to know why Mason didn’t asked about the kidnapping part. How many other innocent people have Liam and Theo kidnapped before them? Is that how they spend their free time? And most important, did they actually found a corgi?

“Do you think they actually have a corgi pup?”

“They kept saying they had it, so probably not.” Brett shrugs, not looking miserable at all at the prospective of walking for kilometres to the city center. Easy, when you have werewolf legs. Too bad his werewolves reflexes weren’t in sight when Liam and Theo fooled him too.

“How did they even caught you anyway?” He puffs, as a yellow van passes by driving in the opposite direction. Pest control. Nolan shudders, he _hates_ roaches. “Aren’t you supposed to know when someone is approaching you from behind? Being a werewolf and all?”

He knows he’s being petty, it’s not Brett’s fault that they at some point and for some reason befriended insane people like Liam and Theo. But he has just being kidnapped and brainwashed with Taylor Swift: he gets to be petty.

“They distracted me with a wolf. It was cool.”

Nolan snorts.

“It was a coyote.” He mutters bitter, because he has lost count of how many times Theo transformed into it to startle him. “Not cool at all.”

When he was trapped inside the trunk, Nolan thought he was going to die because there was too little space to live and his legs were all uncomfortably curled up. He fell asleep at some point and he dreamt – _besides Taylor Swift breaking up with her ex, who was actually Corey_ \- about running in endless green spaces and it was such a peaceful and liberating feeling.

He doesn’t feel like running now, not more than he feels like throwing himself off a cliff, and the endless road in front of his eyes makes him miss the trunk.      

“I’m tired.” He whines, suddenly sitting cross-legged on the ground. “I can’t walk anymore.”

Brett stops and throws him a look. Nolan carefully hides a little satisfied smile: now he’s gonna offer him a piggyback. So predictable.

Brett shrugs. “ ’Kay.” And then he turns away and keeps walking.

What the hell?

“Are you seriously leaving me here?” He shouts after him.  
“Yep.” Brett turns towards him, but he doesn’t stop, keeping slowly walking backwards. “You’re being ungrateful, Freckles.”

“I broke the mountain ash line!” Nolan protests loudly, because he’s being petty, not ungrateful. He has nothing to be grateful for.

“You were tied up on the floor with a gag and an eyepatch.”

Except that part.  

“I had everything under control, I was just about to free myself!” Brett shrugs unimpressed and gives him his back, walking away. “Brett!”

Nolan feels more stupid to just sit there at the side of the road now that Brett is gone. 

Like always when he feels stupid in a public place, he instinctively reaches his pocket looking for his phone and it’s just when he actually finds it that he realizes he had it the whole time. He just used it two minutes ago, but he didn’t realize it then.

They didn’t even took his phone, worst kidnappers ever.

**To Liam:** _I’m posting them and there’s nothing you can do to stop me._

Nolan hopes his GPS doesn’t betray him, because he’s still so close to the building and if Derek hasn’t killed him already there’s actually a lot Liam can do to stop him, included kidnapping him again.

 

Nolan is very proud of his Instagram page, so aesthetic and well kepted, _and Brett totally has his notifications on, he swears, he’s so fast with all the likes and comments_ ,  and Liam’s pictures are so out of place there, with the bad lighting and his mouth wide open and all the drooling and the vomit on his shirt. It’s disgusting, but it’s worth it. _Vengeance_ , he writes in the description, and then he tags Liam and everyone he knows.

He feels a little better about his current situation because he might be sitting at the side of the street all alone and with no intention of walking, but at least he has only great pictures of himself on Instagram. Then someone says “boo” right behind him and scares the shit out of him.  

Nolan looks up, meeting Brett’s gleeful eyes. “How did you-”  He jumps on his feet and tries to hit him in the ribs as payback, but Brett grabs his fists, chuckling.

“Can’t leave a puppy all alone in the street now, can I.”

“Not a puppy.” Nolan mutters, biting his lips to hide the smile that’s sneaking up. _He came back._

“Sure thing, Freckles. Come on.” Brett gives him his back, bending his knees just a little and Nolan doesn’t wait a second to jump and cling on his shoulders. He likes Brett’s shoulders. They’re warm and large and the soft fabric of his hoodie does nothing to hide the feeling of his back muscles pressing against his chest. Brett grabs his thighs to steady him and Nolan instinctively tightens his arms around his neck, leaning his head on his shoulder. It goes slightly up and down at each step and Nolan will probably need to vomit when they arrive home because he always suffered seasickness, but at the moment he doesn’t care about future Nolan, being present Nolan so comfortable and happy with Brett so close and his reassuring scent filling his nostrils. He’s just about to fall asleep when Theo’s blue truck appears. Nolan hopes they’re not going to offer them a lift, because he’s perfectly fine where he is, but he doesn’t have to worry much: Theo is driving at full speed and in two seconds the truck is gone. 

“Why were they going so fast?” He murmurs without raising his head, so his lips brushes against Brett’s collarbone skin as he does so. He totally did it in purpose by the way.

“It looked like they were running from something.” Brett considers, turning back to see if they need to run too. Nothing.

“Or they’re just crazy” Nolan offers, absently tapping his fingers on Brett’s chest, exactly where his bare skin meets the thin fabric of his shirt. Not so absently actually. He loves driving Brett crazy.

“No doubts on that” Brett murmurs just before Derek’s Camaro drives by them, at a more normal speed than Theo’s truck, but still disappearing in the same direction.

“Do you think he’s going to kill them?”

“I hope so.”

Nolan hopes it too.

“I’m cold.” He announces after a while.

Brett frowns.

“It’s not cold.”

It’s not cold at all, Nolan knows it. He just wants Brett’s hoodie. He likes when he manages to make him give him his clothes. It’s why he has so many oversized sweaters at home.

“Sorry if my human skin gets cold more easily than yours, I won’t bother you anymore, I’ll just freeze in silence, don’t worry.” He replies stoically, smiling satisfied as he hears the sound of the zip sliding open.

“I want it back Freckles, it’s the last one I have left.” Brett warns him as Nolan gets back on his feet and slips into the warm hoodie he’s handing to him. His hands totally disappear into the sleeves, but it doesn’t matter, it’s perfect.

“Sure” Nolan lies. He’s not going to give him this one back. He loves it. He’ll return him the one he stained with orange juice. He has it from too long anyway, it doesn’t smell like Brett anymore.

Nolan zips his new hoodie and then he jumps back on Brett.

He’s not that tired anymore. He just likes having an excuse to cling to him. Even tough from the way Brett instantly catches him, adjusting his arms around his neck, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t actually need one.

“Thanks.” He says as his chin finds his way back to the nice spot of bare skin near Brett’s neck.

Brett touches lightly his hand dangling on his chest, slowly intertwining their fingers. “Anything for you, pup.”

Nolan smiles against his skin and closes his eyes, inhaling deeply.

This time he actually falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
